A Royal Meal
by Reader101w
Summary: Everyone needs a really good meal every now and then. And when you can dine with a celebrity, that's a nice bonus.


Everyone needs a really good meal every now and then. And when you can dine with a celebrity, that's a nice bonus.

******Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Slipgate_ for beta-reading this story.

**

* * *

A 'Royal' Meal**

Covered in work, with tons of problems to solve and more piling up, the man wondered why he had gone through all this trouble only to end up with this mess.

The answer was, of course, ambition. He had started out small, but as he took up more responsibility, the people he worked for liked him more and that spurred him on to get even better. Until, at some point, he was sure he could improve the world.

But that was all in theory. The practice turned out to be a lot worse. And even though the paperwork was bad enough, he had promised his wife and teen-aged daughter to take them out for dinner.

He sighed; he had barely seen them over the past month, and besides tonight the prospects weren't very promising either.

He grabbed blindly for the bagged lunch his assistant had gotten him. The print showed that it was some kind of tex-mex food, but he didn't really care; he just needed something to eat before he passed out.

The wrapped meal seemed almost impossible to eat, but when he got the first bite off his eyes widened in delight. He quickly took another bite, and another, until the lunch was gone within minutes.

Suddenly feeling a lot better – and almost thinking his meal had some 'happy' drugs added – he called his assistant. "Where did you get that lunch?"

He heard her chuckling on the other side of the line. "I take it you enjoyed it? That was a Naco, courtesy of the Bueno Nacho nearby."

He shook his head; he had heard of the fast-food restaurant chain, but didn't know they made such good meals. "I suppose I can't take my wife there, can I?"

Now the laughter on the other side of the line was obvious. "No sir, that would be quite inappropriate. However, the inventor of the Naco happens to own a restaurant here in Washington. As far as I know from friends, he still cooks unrivaled meals there. Maybe I can get a reservation for you."

* * *

On the outskirts of Washington, at a spot with a magnificent view of the city, stood a restaurant that was famous for its eccentric chef, more than amazing meals, and frequent visitation by certain celebrities.

'Kimberlite Delight' earned its name partly because the front side of the building was made entirely from kimberlitic rock. Of course, the name also had a lot to do with the name of the restaurant owner's wife.

Tonight held an interesting sight for the guests of the solidly booked restaurant; a dark, armored car, led and followed by security vehicles rode onto the parking lot, and several guards stepped out of the security cars before the passengers of the central car could step out.

The restaurant manager stood already waiting. "I managed to find a hole in the schedule, so you can be seated in a minute."

The lead guard looked the somewhat weaselly-looking man up and down dubiously. "Are you Mr. Stoppable?"

"No sir, he is at work in the kitchen. Thursdays are his special meal days, so you are in luck."

The guard looked into the restaurant to locate the most secure spot. It was his personal pride to always make sure that his charge was safe. It didn't take him long to spot the fairly large booth where a young woman with red hair in a ponytail sat, reading a newspaper. "There, that table will suit us. I see that woman is either finished or has yet to start her meal, so she can easily be placed at another spot."

The manager gulped and fumbled with his hands. "Uhm… yes. I'll see what I can do."

"And make sure the chef doesn't let us wait too long before dinner arrives. We don't want to attract too much attention."

As the manager turned away to arrange everything, the guard felt a tap on his shoulder. "Did you really have to bully that man so much? I don't want to be known for abuse of power."

"Excuse me sir, with all due respect, we have to be realistic and ready for anything. I already let you know that I was not very fond of your sudden idea to go here without giving us time to prepare."

"Excuse me, uhm…"

Ron turned around. "What is it, Perkins?"

"Well… I didn't tell you this earlier, but ehm…"

"Come on, I don't have all day," Ron said, slightly irritated. "I do have this dinner to finish."

"Yes, well… about that. Do you think it's possible to, maybe… free up table eleven and put the occupant at a smaller table in favor of a larger party."

Ron frowned angrily. "Don't get technical on me. I know very well who sits at that table, and that is our table. No matter if it can sit eight. Got that?"

"But…"

"No!" Ron snapped. "Remember that you are here on parole. And only because KP was so kind as to give you another chance. Now, even if it were the president himself wanting that table, he wouldn't get it. Got it?"

Ron turned around to continue preparing the splendid meal for his wife, so he didn't hear Perkins' last words. "But that's just the thing…"

* * *

Noticing the manager still had not returned, the guard decided to take matters into his own hands. "I'll just ask that woman to move to another table."

As he walked up to the young woman, who looked perhaps twenty-four or twenty-five, the president's daughter frowned and took a better look. "She seems so familiar…" she muttered.

Only when the woman looked up at the approaching guard and took off her reading glasses did the president recognize her. Despite the other guards trying to stop him, he rushed over to intercept what could turn into a public disaster. Fortunately, his guard had been startled enough by his charge's sudden move that he hadn't yet said anything to the woman in front of him, but just barely.

Kim blinked in surprise as she recognized the president; she had met the previous president but never had the chance to meet his successor.

"Miss Possible…" he gasped, then quickly caught himself, "Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim grinned slightly at the error. "What can I do for you, Mr. President?"

Before he could answer, his daughter had run over as well. "You're Kim Possible!"

Kim smiled. "Well, actually I'm Kim Stoppable now. I'm only Kim Possible during a mission."

She then looked at the party, quickly understanding the situation. "I'm guessing you wanted to use this table, seeing as the other larger tables are pretty much filled."

The President of the United States of America, one of the most powerful men in the world, looked away embarrassed. Unfortunately, that brought him in eye contact with his wife, who had missed hearing the previous attempt at taking over Kim's table. She just shook her head.

That was the moment that Ron chose to walk into the restaurant and address Kim. "KP, I'll have our dinner ready in a moment. Apparently Perkins had arranged something with some people who wanted to eat fast and take our…"

"Ron, I'd like you to meet the president," Kim quickly said before her husband could dig himself in deeper.

Ron looked up and his eyes widened a bit. "Talk about irony…" he muttered softly.

Kim figured that this sitch needed a quick resolution, before things really escalated. "Mr. President, I don't know if it is appropriate, but would you like to join us for dinner?"

"That would be delightful," the First Lady spoke for her husband. Her daughter was also nodding eagerly.

Kim looked at Ron, who nodded. "No problem, just let me time a few things so we can eat at the same time."

* * *

"That was pretty amazing, don't you think?" Kim said after the restaurant had closed and she helped Ron with cleaning up, as was her custom on their Thursdays. Of course, that really meant she helped oversee the cleaning, seeing as Ron was not only the main chef but also the owner of the restaurant. "Having dinner with the president."

Ron smiled. "It's not the first time."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that was a formal dinner with over two hundred guests. We weren't even sitting at the same table. And that was the previous president."

Ron chuckled. "Okay, it was pretty cool to have the president in our restaurant. Now let's see what will top that."

Kim laughed and gave her husband a kiss. "You're weird. Be glad I like that."

* * *

"That was amazing!" the teenage girl said with a huge smile as they drove back to the White House. "Dinner with Kim Possible!"

"It was quite an extraordinary thing." The First Lady agreed, then looked at her husband. "But I doubt it was planned."

The president smiled. "Sometimes you just have to see how things work out, and you'll be amazed at what you get."

END

* * *

**A/N:** This plot bunny suddenly hit me and I just had to write it out, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
